Remember what you are Remake
by Aztez Fan
Summary: Death is the end of one's self, a time when the last thoughts that come to mind disappear and your body turns cold as ice, leaving the soul to rot away in the dark. But there are those who wish to come back to the land of the living. And when one who know nothing of what they are can help them do so. The dead will do anything to make sure they can stay. Full remake of old story
1. Chapter 1

"Agh!" A man gasped as he woke to the coldness of snow. This man then tried to stand up to his feet and found it was hard to do so on his own will. Soon though he got up, it was cold, yes, but he did not feel it at all. Nor would he know what the cold was, no...cold is bad, very bad for his well being. With this in mind, he slowly but slowly but surely moved in the snow that cover the ground as well as the trees that grow taller than himself. After a while, the man was able to find a cave to hide in to escape the chill that was this land.

Once inside he tried to take a deep breath only to feel like he was choking. Grabbing his throat the man soon found a hole in it, as if something took a bit out of him at some point. He should be panicking, strangely he did not and instead took it as to why he could not breathe that easily while deciding to refrain from doing so for now. Where was he, this thought soon came to his mind as he looked outside of the cave entrance at the frozen wasteland. How did he get out here, was the second thought that passed through his head. And what was most important to him, why was he out here?

Before the man could think on that he heard a strange sizzling sound from deeper inside the cave. Looking down the dark hallway that was there anyone else would have felt a little bit concerned about what might be hiding in the shadows. But once again he gave little care for that, only the thought of finding out where that sound was coming from concerned him. Not the if's of what might be in the darkness ahead of him.

As he walked past the cold stone wall of the cave he soon saw a low red light. This intrigued him immensely and he soon came upon what looked like some kind of circle on the ground that was glowing with that red light. He stared at it for the longest time, not sure of what to make of this new discovery that made him jittery with...something.

That was when he heard a low whisper called out to him, then two, and soon many were calling out to him to do...whatever that was saying he couldn't couldn't quite hear them. Like something was keeping them silence, or at least trying to. Now, this is where anyone with a hint of self-preservation would have just packed up their bags and ran off form this creepy shit. But the man did not do this, he would not do this, for why should he be afraid of simple whispers.

The man moved closer to the red glowing circle, the voices he was hearing getting louder as he did to the point where he could hear what they were saying. _"Help us." "let us out!" "Its dark here, there is no light!" "let us come back, just for a while please!" "I want to fight, let me fight once more for you!" "Well do anything, just set us free form this prison!"_ The voice all said at once, hurting his head a little from the strain of so many of them talking.

But this did not stop him from moving closer to the red circle, something compelled him to help them to ease the suffering these voices felt. They soon got louder and louder, as if knowing that he was getting closer and listening to their cries. "Yes, touch the circle dead one, well serve you like we once served the overlord!" This made him pause and take a step back, the voice must have known this and started to frantically plead him to touch the circle to let them free so that they can serve him and do whatever he wants.

The man would have left, but he won't leave these trapped voices here alone. He had just stopped at the edge of the glowing red circle, a strange but extremely familiar power coming off it. It was like it was him who placed it there, but at the same time not for he does not recall ever making this. the voice could feel his doubting as well as hesitation. **_"please,"_** they all said at once making him clutch his head in pain. _**"We don't lie, the dead can never lie to one like you, so, please...** SET US FREE FORM OUR CAGE!"_

 _Once he heard this the man knew what he had to do. walking to the center of the circle the man...no...the dead man soon could feel the power from it. He could feel an entirely separate place from the one he was at now that was just out of reach. But not for long, the wind started to pick up, word of power slipped from his now clearly decayed mouth as the light showed who he was. The sight would have made anyone run in fear as here stood a corpse that yet lived!_

 _"I will free you..."_ And with that, the red faint light engulfed him as something appeared at his side with rusted armor and blade in hand.

* * *

 **Okay, now let me tell you** **writer's block is a pain in the ass. Took me forever to just redo everything form the last one and start off different this time around as you can see. Now I wont say anything about the magic that's being used here, Ill expand upon that in the next chapter, but all I can say is that the first 5 chapters of this is just our protagonist learning the ropes of what he can do.**

 **I hope that you can leave a review of what you would like to see in this as well as what you thought of this new direction I'm going into. Im always open to new ideas and will respond to any questions you'd like to ask.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to keep going or else this storm will be our end!" A man with a rifle said to the group he was tasked with protecting a town that was near by that they where traveling to while covering his face with one hand.

"Please, to think that...a little cold has killed anyone before!" Shouted a younger looking man wearing a black winter coat with goggles over his jade eyes. "Like come on it's not that bad!"

"Well speak for yourself," a woman said while having trouble trotting through the snow, her long yellow hair covered by a helmet that showed she was part of the Atlas military as did the rest of her armaments. All of this made it so that she blended fairly well into the snow with only the blue markings on her armor standing out.

"You at least have a nice warm coat to wear, The two Brothers damn built-in heating system in my suit just broke an hour ago and I'm fucking cold!" This woman was not happy at all, she was told to help these civilians get home. At least that was the official reasoning behind it, in reality, she was told to find out what the hell that strange energy reading that appeared around here was and report back whatever she found.

The leader just sighed, he was too old for this by now what with the Grimm that come out of nowhere and winter bandits that would come out when the atlas military wasn't around to stop them from raiding. It was tiring work to the aging man, but until he can no longer fire a gun then he will keep his fellow townsfolk safe from the terrors that live in the shadows.

 **'crack'** "Did you hear that?" no matter what hides there. The old man raised his rifle, a hunting rifle that pretty much was somewhat behind the times. But it did the job in killing what needs to be put down and could hold much more powerful rounds when it's required. "Yes...stay close, don't want to get mauled by a Beowulf now do we boy" This made the younger of the three stiffened in fear before running to catch up to the more capable fighters with his pistol in hand.

As the 3 humans got closer so that they can react better as a whole the atlas soldier saw something walking in their direction but was kind of hard to tell what it was due to all of the snow blocking their appearance from where she was standing. "Look, over there!" the soldier said while pulling up her blocky assault rifle and pointing it at whatever was come toward them.

The lone figure, who now could be confirmed as being human, stopped when it saw the gun being pointed at it. After a while, the figure pulled out a claymore that looked like it had seen better days. The blade was rusted and missing the top half as if it was snapped off.

Walking ever closer the being with the blade soon showed that is was fairly tall, about 6'10, and covered head to toe in archaic armor that was rusted beyond belief with pieces of it missing in places giving the impression that it just came out of a battlefield long ago after its death.

All in all the warrior looked very...flamboyant in a way despite all the rust and dried mud on him.

By now the whole group were now tense, none of them was sure what to do as the rusted warrior seemed to growl at them while holding it's Claymore at them threateningly before changing towards them while shouting in what sounded like some kind of ancient version of Atlesian "Geh mir aus dem Weg, denn da ist ein Biest hinter dir!"

While the two men did not know what he said and bright there weapons to bear, the woman at least could understand that it was not after them before yelling out in pain as something slashed at her back.

The two men whirled around at the sound and saw a Beowulf hovering over the solder with its red eyes dead set on her before being rammed shoulder first by the ancient warrior.

The wolf-like Grimm was caught off guard allowing the armored warrior to swing its broken sword down on to its paw, the blade may have been rusted but it still had the strength to sever the appendage from the arm of the black beast.

While the Grimm roared in pain before getting bashed in the face with a head but the two men moved tot he side of the atlesian soldier's side. With a look of worry on his face, the younger man said "Kristall, are you alright!" the women, now named Kristall, could only groan in response says she picked herself up.

All the while the older man took aim and fired a shot at the Beowulf who was focusing all of its attention on the rusted armored figure which dared intervene in its hunt.

The shot hit home, the dust round embedding itself into the beast's kneecap, blasting it to pieces in the process. The Grimm roared at this but was once again stopped short by the increasingly annoying human that was fighting it in close quarters who did not seem to be bothered at all by the cold, nor did it seem to tire from its attacks.

The while the young man took care of Kristall the fight was near its end as the combination of the sword-wielding warrior and the precise aiming of the old man was able to finally bring the Grimm down with the killing blow being a murder stroke to the eye, courtesy of the rusted armored figure's broken claymor.

Once everyone saw that the Beowulf was turning into smoke they all took the time to give a sigh of relief, everyone except the warrior who seemed two be off somehow with how he acted as if he were in pain.

The old man, as did the others, could see this so he walked over with concern over to the rust covered figure "Sir, while I can't thank you enough for saving our lives are you oka, Agh!" as soon as the old man had placed his hand on the warriors shoulder it swung around before grabbing him by the throat in a death grip.

No one was prepared for this so they all just stared on in horror as the man's rusted gloves held tight around the neck of the old man as he tied in vain to get out of the warrior's grasp.

The old man counted to gasp for air as his breath started to leave him, soon though he felt like something was being taken from him only to have his eyes widen when his aura started to glow and flow into the man that held him in its grasp.

The light of the aged man's aura was now dimmed to the point of almost being invisible at first glace as he felt weaker and weaker. All the while, everyone else could only which in shock as the warrior tossed the man far out to the right and onto the snow.

No sooner did the figure did this had the two that where left started to fire at it. The rounds seemed to cause it to brace itself as it stabbed its sword into the ground to stop from falling backward into the snow-covered grass.

But it seemed it had gotten over the fact it was being shot at and soon started running towards them with its blade up high while ignoring all the dust rounds that were piercing its body.

"Move!" Kristall ordered out loud when the rusted man was swiping a wide arc towards them intent on cutting them both into and while the soldier got out of the trajectory of the blade... The younger man had not been so lucky and screamed out as a large gash appeared at his waist with his blood staining the white snow dark red.

Kristall was shocked at this and cursed the fact the boy did not have aura before moving to fire point blank in the armored man's face. Just she got close the soldier had to dodge a downward strike before lifting up her rife to blow the man's brains out.

But from here she could see the man's eye's, and this made Kristall stiffen as all she could see was...nothing, as if it were a puppet for another to control. This laps in Focus would be your downfall she felt something stabbed right through the armor and into her stomach.

Kristall coughed out blood as she felt her strength give in causing her to go limp but very much still alive. Craning her head to look at the warrior to see that its eye had something glow within them "I'm so sorry..." Without even giving her time to respond the figure pulled its sword out of the soldier, leaving her to feel as if a part of her spine was severed.

As Kristall's world grow dark she could vaguely see the rusted figure suck the light from the bleeding boy's body make him go still. Once it had done this it turned to her before raising it broken claymore up high, and that was when she blacked out.

 **Some time later**

The dead man flipped to the next page of the book, the words on the paper in front of his cold eyes making complete sense to him despite never knowing how to read. Or...at least he thinks he never learned to read.

What he was reading was a book called 'A short history of Remnant and it people' and so far all he could say about it was how surprisingly boring it was to him. He'd rather go and found out if it was all as true for himself instead of just standing around in this cave.

But with the blizzard still roaring outside the entrance and he still had the dead to help as well that leaving would not do anything other than making his existence much harder.

As to how he got his hands on this book you might ask, well the man was testing out what he can do with the summoning circle and accidentally teleported the book to him.

After this, he attempted to do the same thing over and over again until he got a small pile of many different Trinkets and objects with each one seemingly made to function for a specific task or purpose.

One of the more interesting trinkets he had was something called a 'scroll', a holographic device electronic device used to do many tasks that one could not normally do. Or...at least that what he could make out from the instruction manual, did I mention it was factory new as well?

While he was doing all of this he sent out the Landsknecht, as the warrior asked to be called, to see what he could find out in the snow after summoning him from the beyond the grave.

"So you have come back then Landsknecht, and what is that...power you bright with you?" Turning around and placing the book down on what seems to be a table of an Asian design the summoner could see a battered warrior that seemed to glow when he focused on the so-called 'soul energy' that was now gathered in the Landskechts body.

"I had found some people" this made the dead man rise and eyebrow "you, found some living people?" the warrior nodded "Yes, but it seemed that I was running low on energy and had to...recharge in order to not fad away."

The dead man sighed, it would seem that should any of his summons go too far form him then they would have to take the life of the living to still 'alive' as well as stay in this world. They really do not like being dead and form how voices describe being there it really looks like the afterlife is a horrible place to be sent to after one dies.

"So, you think you can spare any for me to use?" He asked for the soul energy for two reasons, of which one is the biggest. The first thing is that he needs to have some energy himself to keep himself from going insane, the man learned that the hard way when he stayed too far from the cave that one time a few days ago.

The main reason, however, is that while he may have all the power he needs to bring the dead over through use of the summoning circle it still needs to have more power in order to have the rest come over.

The Landsknecht could understand what he meant and held out his hand, letting the excess energy he had stored form draining the flow into the summoner's body.

This made him feel much more alive, but the coldness of death could never be taken away and he'll just have to pay it no mind like he has been doing ever since he woke up.

Maybe now he can try something new with this power the dead man now holds, could even have a few more undead come thought to serve him in this world. Besides...

Why only have a small group of servants when you could have an army of the dead at your beckon call.

* * *

 **And thus the plot thickens as we are nearing the point where we get an army of the undead walking around.**

 **In the next chapter we can see how everyone else is thinking about this new player in the game.**

 **sincerely**

 **Adan fuentes.**


End file.
